Ps 73/kjv
: }|1| 73:1 Truly God is good to Israel, even to such as are of a clean heart. }} : }|2| 73:2 But as for me, my feet were almost gone; my steps had well nigh slipped. }} : }|3| 73:3 For I was envious at the foolish, when I saw the prosperity of the wicked. }} : }|4| 73:4 For there are no bands in their death: but their strength is firm. }} : }|5| 73:5 They are not in trouble as other men; neither are they plagued like other men. }} : }|6| 73:6 Therefore pride compasseth them about as a chain; violence covereth them as a garment. }} : }|7| 73:7 Their eyes stand out with fatness: they have more than heart could wish. }} : }|8| 73:8 They are corrupt, and speak wickedly concerning oppression: they speak loftily. }} : }|9| 73:9 They set their mouth against the heavens, and their tongue walketh through the earth. }} : }|10| 73:10 Therefore his people return hither: and waters of a full cup are wrung out to them. }} : }|11| 73:11 And they say, How doth God know? and is there knowledge in the most High? }} : }|12| 73:12 Behold, these are the ungodly, who prosper in the world; they increase in riches. }} : }|13| 73:13 Verily I have cleansed my heart in vain, and washed my hands in innocency. }} : }|14| 73:14 For all the day long have I been plagued, and chastened every morning. }} : }|15| 73:15 If I say, I will speak thus; behold, I should offend against the generation of thy children. }} : }|16| 73:16 When I thought to know this, it was too painful for me; }} : }|17| 73:17 Until I went into the sanctuary of God; then understood I their end. }} : }|18| 73:18 Surely thou didst set them in slippery places: thou castedst them down into destruction. }} : }|19| 73:19 How are they brought into desolation, as in a moment! they are utterly consumed with terrors. }} : }|20| 73:20 As a dream when one awaketh; so, O Lord, when thou awakest, thou shalt despise their image. }} : }|21| 73:21 Thus my heart was grieved, and I was pricked in my reins. }} : }|22| 73:22 So foolish was I, and ignorant: I was as a beast before thee. }} : }|23| 73:23 Nevertheless I am continually with thee: thou hast holden me by my right hand. }} : }|24| 73:24 Thou shalt guide me with thy counsel, and afterward receive me to glory. }} : }|25| 73:25 Whom have I in heaven but thee? and there is none upon earth that I desire beside thee. }} : }|26| 73:26 My flesh and my heart faileth: but God is the strength of my heart, and my portion for ever. }} : }|27| 73:27 For, lo, they that are far from thee shall perish: thou hast destroyed all them that go a whoring from thee. }} : }|28| 73:28 But it is good for me to draw near to God: I have put my trust in the Lord GOD, that I may declare all thy works. }} Notes Footnotes ; Quotes * ; Comments * ; References *